Taken from Translation: The New Normal of Alex Harbor
by TelevisionOverload
Summary: Alex Harbor practically lost everything after The Battle of New York. Her "Dad" was in prison, her family was out for revenge, and she was out of money. Alex was flat out of luck, and to top it all off, she cut her ties with S.H.I.E.L.D on account of Fury. Her cousin's girlfriend, Dina, her cousin, Deuce, her friends. That's all she has left, and she can't handle it much longer.
1. Chapter 1: Cryptic

**Well, story # 2. Let's see how this goes. All of these are going to be songfics, but I promise, the first one is the only one without dialogue. This chapter's probably going to suck. The rest shouldn't be so horrible.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I did, well, Alex would be real.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Cryptic

_What if all you understand_

_Could fit into the center of our hand?_

_Then you found it wasn't you_

_Who held the sum of everything you knew_

That night, the night I walked to my best friend's front door covered in blood, was a change in game for me. Starting the next morning, everything was different. I now had a lot more on my plate, starting the next morning. I had spent the night with my friend, not sure if it was safe to go back to my apartment. It was that morning that my Uncles, all 5 of them, and Don Rio Garcia, sent me a letter. It demanded that I'd give them $50,000. That was how much it would cost for them to replace the shipments they'd lost when he went to prison. I begged them not to do it to me, but they wouldn't listen; they said the moment I let him get arrested I was no longer family. I tried to explain I didn't let them arrest him, but they tricked me. None of them would listen to me, they said no matter what or how it happened, it was still my fault. It was always my fault, and it was always going to be; I've known that for a while now. Everything I knew felt so cryptic, and nothing made any sense anymore to me.

_We're insane but not alone,_

_You hold on and let go_

I really did feel like I had lost my mind. I ended up locking myself in my apartment for a week, hounded by reporters, other people in my building, and my friends. I couldn't take it; I didn't know how I was supposed to control my life anymore. Everything was in pieces, completely obliterated, and I didn't know how I was supposed to rebuild any of it. Every night I wondered how the next morning would turn out for me; I was terrified that somebody would come back, one of my family members. I didn't want to know what had happened, or why he wanted the money. He said that they lost a shipment when my Dad got arrested, and they told me to stop calling him Dad. They said that if I wanted somebody to call Dad, then I should go to the Thunder God for that. I almost exploded at them, but I knew that would only make things worse. I didn't want anything else to happen; I just knew that they weren't going to let it slide. When I gave Tim the money, I gave him way more than I would have needed to pay it off, but I knew they would need the money more than I did.

_Like the sun we will live to rise_

_Like the sun we will live and die and then ignite again_

_Like the sun we will live to rise again_

I tried to make my life as positive as I could. But that didn't work to well when I had to leave the apartment. I didn't get 4 feet out the front door without somebody demanding a story on The Avengers, or why I was with them in the battle. I never told them anything and half the time I threatened to call the cops. The sad thing was the one time I did call the cops, they let them stay; they wanted to hear the story just as much as they did. That was when I realized how hopeless it really was. There were some days that I just wanted to curl up and never move again, but I couldn't do that. I knew that eventually I could make things better, that it wouldn't always be this way. I didn't know when that end would be, but I did know that I needed to have faith in my cousin and friends. They told me that things would get better, and I believed them. Barely, but I believed them. It was hard for me to think, I didn't know what I was supposed to do, I didn't know how to move on. I was running out of money, and I was running out of time. I didn't have enough to pay for my apartment half the time; I didn't know how to fix the debt issues. I failed, and I knew I messed up; I didn't have anybody to ask for money.

_What if the one thing that I missed_

_Was everything I need to pass the test?_

_And if I fail what happens then?_

_Can I still count on you as a friend?_

I knew that I did have a family member I could still trust. Deuce made that clear to me, he was the only person in my family that didn't hate me. He actually reached out to me, as he knew I needed help. He tried to help me as much as he could, but I didn't want him to get in anymore trouble with his Dad. He had been able to push everything back for a day, but that wasn't much; and it really wasn't enough to stop them from demanding money. They wanted it so much, and they wouldn't tell me what the money was for. I was tempted to go back and take some of the money that I had given Tim so I could use, but I knew that if I took it from them, they wouldn't be able to afford anything, or somebody would find them. I didn't think that was a very realistic thing that would happen, but I knew a reporter would track me. They had been following me ever since I came back. I just wanted to be left alone, but paparazzi don't give a damn. I feel sorry for anybody rich. But at least I wasn't a cosplay girl; they were now flocking Stark Towers by the thousands.

_We're insane but not alone,_

_You hold on and let go_

_Like the sun we will live to rise_

_Like the sun we will live and die and then ignite again_

_Like the sun we will live to rise again, again, again, again._

_Warm my face_

_Warm your face_

_Warm my face_

_Warm your face_

_Warm my face_

_Warm your face_

_Warm my face_

_Warm your face_

_Warm my face_

_Warm your face_

_Like the sun we will live to rise_

_Like the sun we will live and die and then ignite again_

_Like the sun we will live to rise_

_Like the sun we will live and die and then ignite again_

_Like the sun we will live to rise again, again._

Everybody tried to help me as much as they could. I was still unsure of what was going to happen to me. I was unsure, but I still knew that I would never have to go through it alone. I never had to go through it alone. I knew there would eventually be better times; I just didn't know when they would come. I would never have to go through it alone… or at least, yet I wouldn't.

* * *

**This one's done! I don't think this one was too good, but I kind of rushed this chapter. The rest should be a lot better, as they would be longer, and have more dialogue. I think the next one's will be a lot better. **


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

**Well, this should be a lot better than my first chapter. By the way, REVIEW MY STORY! I hate it when I work so hard on something, then I don't get any reviews. I have 14 on Lost in Translation right now, I had all of those chapters, and I only got 14 reviews. **

**I need more reviews, and I might not publish anymore if I don't get any reviews. So here's how it's going to go. I want everybody that has an account that reads my story to review. Hey, if you don't have an account, you can still review. Just put in Guest in that box, then review the story. I need reviews, because I honestly need to know if I suck or not. I've gotten 1 review for this story. 1 review, and it was about the music. I need to know about my writing.  
**

**Ok, so in this chapter a lot goes down for Alex. She and her friend get into a huge fight; she almost blows the secret about Tim and Amy and winds up telling Morgan all about the battle. Alex starts wondering how and where she screwed up in life; she wonders how she can fix it all and her landlord comes up and tells her unless she gets an adult/somebody 18 or older to live with her and help pay the bills, she's out. Then she runs into a certain somebody she never thought she'd meet, and she winds up becoming her roommate.**

**That's all I'm going to tell you, so read the chapter.**

**By the way, if somebody can get me an online version of the Iron Man 3 script, legally; I'd be really happy. Once again, LEGALLY!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreams

"Alex?" Morgan asked, shaking my arm. I sat still in my spot; she was sitting in a chair next to my couch. I had Buster sitting next to me and Little Girl on one side of me, WALL-E was on the other side. That Parrot was long gone, don't worry I didn't kill her. I left her in the animal shelter. Now all the Parrots there will learn dirty words. It had been over a month since The Battle. "Alex?" She said again, she threw popcorn in my face and I snapped out of it. "What was that!?" I snapped, swatting at her outstretched arm. "Sorry." She said, holding up her hands. I nodded; I was just out of it at the time. "Alex, things are starting to calm down. Just do an interview or two." She said. I stared at her for a minute, "Morgan…" I said, "How is that supposed to help me?" I asked. "Look, I don't mean to be horrible." She said, "But you need to move on. It was over a month ago." She had a lot of trouble reaching out to me. "Morgan…" I started, "No." She said, "You're going to let me speak." She said. I nodded, but I didn't say anything.

"I know everything's been tough on you, but you can't just lock yourself in your apartment for the rest of your life." She said. "You can't give up. The Alex I knew would never give up anything." She was trying to convince me of something, but I wouldn't hear it. I know the battle was tough on you, but you can't spend the rest of your life regretting what happened!" She had stopped being kind with me by that point. I took a deep breath and tried to keep it together as she yelled at me. "I don't know what happened during the battle, because you won't tell me." She said, holding a grudge. I couldn't keep it together anymore. "Do you really want to know!?" I snapped. "Yes! I do!" She yelled right back at me. Both of my cats had slinked out of the room, and Buster just sat there unsure of what to do. "I was fucking kidnapped by those men. I wound up in some government center that blew up!" I snapped, "I ended up meeting The Avengers, and…" I continued to carry it on.

I wouldn't stop ranting at her for everything that had happened to me. I told her everything, almost every detail. The one thing, actually two things I didn't tell her about were Tim and Amy. I was so angry, and I was taking everything out on her, and I just couldn't stop. I wasn't usually overdramatic, but I couldn't help lash out on her. She looked horrified with every new word that I told her, which was the exact reason I didn't want to tell her. Eventually she just stood up and walked to the door, "Ok, now I know why you took it so hard. But consider this as a parting gift from me," She said, "I don't want to talk to you, or see your face until school starts." I didn't know how to respond. My friends were all that was helping me hang on, but I knew that if Morgan didn't want to talk to me, then I wouldn't talk to her. That was something I tried to work with for a while, but I could really hold a grudge. That was something I picked up while living with my "family". I sighed and closed the door behind her.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

_There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream,_

_Really do come true._

It took me a while to figure out that I would probably never talk to my friend again. But I knew I eventually would say something to her. I knew eventually I would have to say something to her about it/ I couldn't help but wonder what I did wrong. I wondered if, by those dreams I used to have, about running away, caused my life to take a turn for the worse. I couldn't help but think if maybe I had listened to adults more, then nothing would have gone wrong. I didn't know what or how I messed up, but I badly wanted to get my life back in check. Every night I had dreams that everything would turn out all right, in between the nightmares. But it was so hard to tell dream from reality. But I knew which reality to believe, the one where everything was so confusing and cryptic. That was the real life; the other was just plain fantasy. It was a believable fantasy, but it was just a fantasy. Every day I dreamt that I would wind up in a good place, but I never did. Every time I would ask, whatever was out there, to take me to a better life, I always woke up in the same place. Nothing ever changed, and I was conflicted as to whether I should wish for that. I spent another month not sure of what to do.

It had been 2 months since The Battle of New York. One of the things that bothered me was that New York was still struggling to be rebuilt. My life was still being rebuilt as well, but that was more of a personal matter. The reporters had started to give up, I could usually go someplace without being recognized. I could usually go for hours without somebody trying to report me to the police or something stupid like that. J. Jonah Jameson was doing more damage than that to my self-esteem. Did I mention he was there too? I guess I didn't with my life falling to shambles. But if I knew he was there; then I knew that Spiderman would be eventually, I didn't know when though, or if I'd meet him. I actually hoped that I wouldn't have to meet him; I didn't want to meet him. I knew that I would just drag myself into more business than I wanted to be in. I didn't want to get in more trouble with the news, not when I was finally being left alone.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops,_

_Away above the chimney tops,_

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't I?_

I was just lying there when my landlady showed up at my apartment. I knew that must have been a bad sign, as she rarely showed up. When I finally got around to opening the door she was wringing her hands, which was something she only did when she was nervous. "Um… Alexandra… this is really hard for me to tell you…" She trailed off, not looking at me. "What?" I asked. "See, I heard about your Father." She said quietly. I nodded, "Ok." I said, not knowing what else to say. "See, Alexandra…" She started, "As your Father is—was a very powerful man, I let you stay." She admitted. I had suspicions of that for a while, but it never seemed to play out. "And?" I asked, not sure of what she was going to say about it. "See, there were some government agents today, and they said that it was against the law for you to live here by yourself." She whispered. "Hold up, government agents?" I asked. She nodded, "Was one of them a tall guy, bald head, trench coat, and an eye patch." I asked. That was about as frank as I could be with Fury or about Fury. He was pretty obvious; I'm sorry, extremely obvious in a crowd.

He was a dude in a trench coat with an eye patch. His trench coat even had a symbol on it. If she said yes, I knew what he was trying to do. She nodded reluctantly. She went back to looking at the ground. "I know him." I said bluntly, not wanting to say anything else about the matter. He was trying to wind me up, trying to get me to run back to S.H.I.E.L.D as fast as I could, but I wouldn't. She looked confused as to how I knew him. "He was the guy that arrested my Dad." I admitted, "He approached me about it later." I lied. I didn't feel bad about it anymore. It had become normal for me. She nodded, "But Alexandra, you need to get somebody 18 or older to live with you." I sighed, "Yes ma'am." I said. "You're 2 months behind on your rent." She said. I swallowed, not sure of what to say. "Um… I'll figure it out." I said. She sighed and looked at me like it was hopeless. "Alexandra, I'm giving you another month to figure something out." She said. "That's more than I should give you, but if you don't find somebody by then, I'm going to have to kick you out." She said. I said that I understood.

She left me alone, and went back downstairs to her office. I waited until she was in the elevator and gone. Then I slammed the door as hard as I possibly could. It rattled the entire apartment, if not the entire floor. I couldn't believe that Fury was really trying to cause me to lash out again. He knew what would happen if I came back to S.H.I.E.L.D, I would hurt somebody. I just wanted everything to go back to the way things used to be; one day, I'd hate my Dad; the other day, I'd be confused and unsure. It was always like that, and I was completely unsure. I really didn't want to get somebody to live with me; I didn't trust anybody over the age of 18. And it wasn't like I could go ask Stark for money, or take in somebody off the street. I had to get out of there for a while, and maybe I would get lucky and get hit by a Mack Truck, or fall off a cliff, or my Uncle could demand the money right then and there on the street, or I could even get struck by lightning.

But was I lucky, not by a long shot. I wound up just walking around, not a safe thing to do when you live in New York. I didn't know it would start raining halfway through my walk with Buster. I didn't know that I would wind up soaked and freezing. I didn't know that I would wind up buying a $3 umbrella from Target. I didn't know that I would wind up trying to get warmer and heading to get something warm to drink. I didn't know that I would wind up in the same café I had with Steve Rogers. I didn't know that I would wind up running into some girl that I recognized; and I didn't recognize her from school. "You're Darcy Lewis." I said. She looked up at me, startled. "How do you know who I am?" She asked. I sighed, "This is a long story." I said, not sure what else I could say. The both of us were on the ground and soaking wet. The rain just kept on pouring, it just wouldn't stop pouring. I really hated rain, it always happened at the wrong times. She prompted me once again. Not only did I have to explain it to her, but she realized S.H.I.E.L.D was the same government agency that took her and Jane and Selvig's stuff.

The two of us were inside the café, using up practically every towel they could spare. I was surprised that they let Buster inside, but I guess since it was raining so hard, they decided to let us in. "So you know Thor?" She asked. I nodded, "Apparently he's my Father." Her eyes widened, "What a shock that must have been." She said, "You have no idea." I said, stretching it out. "That must have freaked you out." She said, "My 'cousin'," I said, putting air quotes around it, "Told me that he had known." She laughed, "Some cousin he was." She said. I nodded, even though Deuce and I used to have a good friendship. "You said you met Selvig too." She said, "How was he? We haven't heard from him in a while." She asked. "He was… ok to say the least, the last time I saw him." I said uncertainty. "But that was after being possessed by an egotistical maniac god, right?" She asked. I nodded. She was surprisingly easy to get along with; I don't know what I really suspected.

I guess I suspected somebody like her actress or something like that. I really don't know "Ok, so I know I just met you, and you're probably going to think I'm absolutely insane." I said, "But I need a roommate or I'm getting kicked out of my apartment building." She cocked her head, confused. "Why?" She asked, "Look, Fury arrested my Dad. I'm out of money and out of options. If I don't get a roommate over 18, I'm getting kicked out. If I get kicked out social services finds out about what's going on with my family." I said. She nodded, "Ok." She agreed. "Really?" I asked, "Are you asking me not to?" She asked. I shook my head quickly. "Ok then." She said, "It's a deal." I nodded, "It's a deal." I said. "By the way, if I see Thor again, will you tase him for me?" I asked. She nodded, "If he deserves it." She said. "He'll deserve it." I said, "Oh he'll deserve it for sure." I kind of knew he will. And this is the story of how I went out for a walk and came back soaking wet with a roommate.

* * *

**I hope this was better, I think this is good. By the way, how do you like the idea of her having a roommate... Who might just help her break her Dad out of prison. There is no guarantee that Darcy's sticking around more than this story. She still has to be in Thor a Dark world. And I still need to finish this and find the Iron Man 3 script.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Sundays

**Ok, so parts of this chapter have real people in it. The Jeremy character is real, as he's the boy that annoys me whenever he can at school. **

**A friend of mine was attacked in gym, almost choked. We wound up playing dodge-ball and I almost had my nose broken. I HATE DODGE-BALL SO MUCH! I hate it when our teacher acts all stupid and doesn't tell us we weren't supposed to be playing dodge-ball until THE END OF CLASS!**

**I think this chapter should be pretty good, there's a lot more humor in this chapter. Alex says a lot of fun stuff and so does Darcy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sundays

When my alarm clock went off I tried to get dressed. That was until I heard, "Alex turn it off!" from what used to be my bedroom. I turned it off but then I pounded on the bedroom door. "5 more minutes," I heard her mumble. "Darcy get up." I said, "Why it's 6 am?" She asked. "And it's Sunday." I said, "Sunday." She mumbled, "You're making me go to Church with you." She stated, finally sounding awake. "Yep." I said, "Now get dressed." I started walking to the kitchen until I heard a thud that sounded like she fell out of bed. "I don't wanna go." She said, "Darcy we can get donuts." I said, "I'm up!" She yelled. I heard her scramble to get dressed. "Perks of having a roommate, you get donuts out of it." I said to myself. I heard another thud, "Has there always been a computer there?" She asked, "Yes Darcy there has." I said, not sure what I was thinking when I asked her to be my roommate. "You could sell that." She said, "Not really. There are a couple things on there that shouldn't be." I said.

"Ok, well now we can hack the someplace awesome. Something bigger than S.H.I.E.L.D—ooh, maybe we could hack Stark Industries!" She said, "I don't think it's that good." I said shaking my head, "I don't think S.H.I.E.L.D's even that good. I wish my computer was that good though." I said, "Now will you come out." I asked. She came out of the room fully dressed, "Fair point." She said. I nodded; usually I didn't have anybody other than Buster to talk to. "What happened before you ran into me?" She asked, "You seemed pretty upset." I laughed, "A month and you finally ask that question." I said, "Well I've kind of been busy moving in." She said. I nodded, "I got into a fight with my friend a month before that. I haven't really talked to any of them since. I can't believe I'm really saying this, but I think she took my rent payment. Because I did pay off that month's rent. I left the payment on my landlord's desk, but she didn't get it apparently." I said, "Wow." Darcy said, "It was her or Fury." I said. She nodded, "Good enough… we're getting donuts before Church no matter what."

It still took me another 10 minutes to drag Darcy out the door. She was still half asleep and I had promised her donuts, she'd still have to pay for them though. She knew that but I had to drag her to the elevator, I couldn't take Buster into church with me. After eating a half dozen donuts and getting supersized espressos, we were ready to finally get to church. "I do have another question." Darcy said, "Shoot." I said. She stopped to press the crosswalk button. "Why did you choose to ask me as your roommate?" She asked as we were walking across the street. "We'll, like I said before I didn't pay the rent. But really I was out of options, out of money, and almost out of time." I said, "And of thought it would be cool to have somebody badass enough to tase Thor." She laughed really hard, "That's a fair point. It was better than picking up a hobo; though I was getting pretty close." She said. "How did that happen anyway?" I asked.

"Well, it started back when I was in Traunsee with Jane. I think you said you knew that much. When we saw Thor on the news Jane freaked out. We ended up making a deal that she would go back and set back up shop in New Mexico, and I would try and find out as much as I could in New York. She thought maybe I could do something to find it out." She said. "Then when I couldn't find a place to say I wound up at my cousin's house, but I couldn't take her husband, I was there for about a week or 2. The hotel room thing was for that last week or so." I nodded and pointed out the church for her. "There it is." I said quietly. "Wow, classy looking joint." She said, noting the stained glass windows yet simple structure. "It looks cooler on the inside." I said, leading her in. I was right about thinking she would be mesmerized by the subtle beauty of the building. "Oh wow." She said, choosing her words carefully as we were now in a church.

_Raymond's in his Sunday best,_

_He's usually up to his chest in oil an' grease._

_There's the Martin's walkin' in,_

_With that mean little freckle-faced kid,_

_Who broke a window last week._

_Sweet Miss Betty likes to sing off key in the pew behind me._

She was wandering around and I pulled her in the direction of the pastor and decided to introduce them. It wasn't much later that we sat down, though Darcy did get into an argument about politics with one of the Fathers. When people started entering the building she made me tell her who all of them were. "Who are they?" She asked, pointing at a few people. "That's a boy in my class, Jeremy, his older sister, and his mom." I said. Darcy rolled her eyes at Jeremy's failed attempts to get my attention. "I take it you know them too." She said, pointing at the next family walking in. I nodded, "Yeah I do; they're the Jackson's Terry, Jamie, Oswald, and Amanda. I go to school with Oswald and Amanda." I said. She nodded, "Who are they?" She said at the next family, "They're the Anderson's Michael, Katherine, Rayina, Seth, and Elizabeth. I hear Rayina and Elizabeth go to some fancy private school." I said.

She pointed at the next family, "What about them?" She asked. "They're the James-Jennings' Bennett, Ellen, Tyler, Avery, and Chloe. I've seen Tyler at Midtown High when I go there for the lectures." I said. She nodded. "Oh, and what about those people over there?" She asked, almost bouncing with excitement. "No you cannot date Mr. Williams, he's married." I said. "Shit." She mumbled, crossing her arms. "Why don't you have a boyfriend or something?" I asked, "Why don't you?" She asked. I didn't say anything for a moment. "Touché." I said after a moment. The both of us just started laughing. "No more." I said, "You can meet them afterwards." She nodded and we turned to listen to Father Marcus's sermon. It was an extremely long sermon. He prayed for everybody and everything he could. I wasn't the only person in my pew anymore. Deuce and Dina went to the church closer to their homes in Harlem. The last time I had somebody else with me was when my Dad was still living with me. It felt good not to be by myself anymore.

_That's what I love about Sunday:_

_Sing along as the choir sways;_

_Every verse of Amazin' Grace,_

_An' then we shake the Preacher's hand._

_Go home, into your blue jeans;_

_Have some chicken an' some baked beans._

_Pick a backyard football team,_

_Not do much of anything:_

_That's what I love about Sunday._

I felt kind of relieved when the sermon was over though, I saw my friend farther back. "Hey." Carmen said, coming over to me. "Hey." I said back, leaning against the pew while Darcy got back into a conversation of politics. "Who's that?" Carmen asked. "This is Darcy." I said, "She's my new roommate. She tased Thor." I said. Carmen grinned widely. "I like her!" Carmen almost yelled. She and Darcy shook hands and got to know each other. She went over to talk to her Mom for a minute, and I heard her say that they would wait outside. We got into a big discussion as to why I had a roommate. Then Carmen brought up what I knew she would, "Look, I heard about the fight you had with Morgan." She said, following us as we walked towards the door. "I'm sorry about that…" I nodded, "Thanks." I didn't know what else to say. I was just glad that they didn't take her side and not talk to me. "Hey Alex, just think about it, you still have us." She said cheerily. I nodded, "You know this is the first time I've talked to one of you guys since the fight." I said. We stood there talking for a while, catching up until her Mom called her to go outside. "I've got to go Alex, I'll see you soon." She said, backing away.

"See you later." I responded. I walked outside after her to say goodbye. Darcy came up to stand by me, "She seemed pretty nice." She noted. "Yeah, she's one of my best friends." I said. "But she does kind of have those moments." I said, gesturing so she understood. "Oh," She said, "What happened?" She asked. "I called a boy a dipstick and she thought it was FunDip." I said; she burst out laughing. "So Morgan's the girl you got into a fight with?" She asked. "Yep." I said, leaving it at that. I was glad she already knew not to try and pry when it came to things like that. "A good day so far, right?" She asked. I nodded vigorously, "It's been a really good day so far." I said, "Especially since today Jameson's not up my…" I stopped as Father Marcus was walking with some people nearby. Darcy burst out laughing at that. But I didn't want to go to confession, again. I had A LOT to get off my chest that last time. I thought Father Marcus' eyes were going to pop right out of his head. "Come on Alex, we should head back. I need to get the shopping list." Darcy said. "Ok—hold on we're going shopping?" I asked, "We need food and supplies. We can't live off donuts and espressos forever. I wish we could though." We both nodded.

_I stroll to the end of the drive,_

_Pick up the Sunday Times, grab my coffee cup._

_It looks like Sally an' Ron, finally tied the knot,_

_Well, it's about time._

_It's 35 cents off a ground round,_

_Baby, cut that coupon out!_

When she made us go back for her grocery list I tried to stay at the apartment, but no. She made me go with her, and I really didn't want to go. I hated going shopping so much. I didn't want to go there, I thought after the last time I was there that they would have kicked me out. There was a bit of an incident with 2-ply toilet paper, Mentos, mountain dew, and a small rocket. Darcy dragged me down the aisles, trying to work as quickly as she could. The only time we actually talked was her asking me what I wanted or why I was groaning like a drying whale; I SOUND NOTHING LIKE A DYING WHALE! But she did almost have to tie me to the cart, so I do give her points for that. "Alex, come on. It's not torture, just use your feet." She demanded, "I hate shopping." I groaned as she struggled to drag me along. I wanted to leave so badly. "Ok, so here's the deal." She said, "If you can get the rest of this stuff in less than 20 minutes I'll give you a $20. Then we can try and track down one of The Avengers or something for you." I nodded and ripped the list from her. I ran down the aisles as fast as I could.

_That's what I love about Sunday:_

_Cat-napping on the porch swing;_

_You curled up next to me,_

_The smell of jasmine wakes us up._

_Take a walk down a back road,_

_Tackle box and a cane pole;_

_Carve our names in that white oak,_

_Steal a kiss as the sun fades,_

_That's what I love about Sunday,_

_Oh, yeah._

_Ooh, new believers gettin' baptized,_

_Momma's hands raised up high,_

_Havin' a Hallelujah good time_

_A smile on everybody's face._

_That's what I love about Sunday,_

_Oh, yeah._

_That's what I love about Sunday,_

_Oh, yeah._

When we got back to the apartment the sun was going down laughing and with a camera full of bonding memories. I had a roommate that I could actually get along with, she was really cool. She let me break laws, and we did stuff that no other adult I've ever met would let me do, not even Stark. "That—that was so awesome," I said, grinning widely. I couldn't help but start cracking up again. She did the same thing, "That was so cool." She said, holding her hands up in triumph. We high-fived and I unlocked the door. Buster nearly tackled us when we entered the room; we had been gone a lot longer than we had originally planned to be. But then again, Darcy had held her promises, and I got a $20 and we tried to track them all down. We weren't able to find everybody, by a long shot. We knew that Stark was in his tower. We found Dr. Banner in a clinic under the name of Dr. Mark Santucci. We had a long chat with him about politics and The Battle of New York. We had tracked down Steve, and had a pretty long conversation with him. Darcy almost broke into Stark Tower, and we wound up almost getting arrested.

Then we kind of had an adventure after all of that. It took up most of the afternoon, and I doubt any of it was actually legal. Let's see, Darcy and I went to the zoo. The zookeeper made Darcy mad because we brought some peanuts. We ended up throwing a grapefruit at a zookeeper on a go-cart. I don't know why she had a grapefruit in her backpack. Then once we got out of the zoo we ended up almost rolling into the duck pond. We scared all the ducks away and we wound up getting chased by an old lady out of the park. And to top it all off we trashed J. Jonah Jameson's office using duct tape, bubble wrap, and mud. And THEN threw a bucket of red paint on him and set his sprinkler system off when he couldn't see us. We did that all without being caught and somehow we did it within 5 hours. Then we wound up buying 12 trees from Home Depot so we could replace the ones we torn down from the park by accident and we had to sneak in so we could replant them.

It was so awesome and we couldn't help but keep laughing. It was the best day I'd had in a long, LONG time, and I didn't want for it to end. We ended up making a frozen pizza for dinner and while eating that, not only did I almost pass out into my food, but I asked Darcy a couple questions. "Darcy, was any of that legal?" I asked, "Define legal." She said, "Permitted by law; lawful." I defined for her. She rolled her eyes, "Smartass." She said. "Well duh." I said. While we were getting ready for bed she came out of what used to be my room, "Hey Alex." She said, "Yeah?" I asked, wondering what she wanted. "How much does a maid cost?" She asked. "We are NOT getting a maid." I said. She waited for a second, "What about a butler?" She asked, "No, Darcy." I said, as if commanding a small child. "What about—" I didn't let her finish. "No." I said sternly. "You don't even know what I was going to say!" She almost yelled. I glared at her for a minute, "Do I really want to?" I asked. I was met with only silence. She slammed the bedroom door, "Goodnight Alex."

* * *

**I think this was good, my friend said that she was looking forward to reading this. I think it's good, and I've been doing a lot of editing on it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Center of the news

**YES! I FINALLY GOT IT DONE! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER GET IT OVER WITH! I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO FINISH IT!**

**By the way, no Carmen I am never letting you live that incident down. You thought a dipstick was Fun Dip, of course I'm going to get something out of this. But don't hate me, it's only the internet, it only lives forever. **

**I put Alex through a Mary Sue test. It said she was borderline or at risk of, but that was on one of them. The other, the bigger one, with all the shit about her and FanFiction, said that she was close, but not yet, since she has started to, and will eventually confront everything she's been pushing out of the way. In this chapter, she did something highly illegal, and I'm not even sure if it's fully plausible, but she completely erased Tim and Amy from government, and all files. Like what Skye did in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, she made it seem as if they didn't exist anymore or at all.**

**I WAS BORED! I DON'T KNOW WHY I CHOSE THIS SONG!**

**I WAS BORED! I DON'T KNOW WHY I CHOSE THIS SONG!**

**AND YES, I DO KNOW I TYPED THAT TWICE!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Center of the news

_A long, long time ago_

_I can still remember how that music used to make me smile_

_And I knew if I had my chance_

_That I could make those people dance_

_And maybe they'd be happy for a while_

It had started off as a pretty normal day, we had breakfast and pulled Little Girl out of the closet, I don't know how she got in there, and I don't think I want to. We fed the cats and Buster, we gave them water. I took Buster out, and we were going to head to get the paper. It had been over a month since we trashed J. Jonah Jameson's office, he didn't seem to mind that as much as we thought he was going to, he didn't report it or anything. I felt happy, I actually felt happy for once. But when we went out, we could see all the people staring. They were staring at me; apparently it wasn't as over as I thought it was. I could feel them staring, I didn't know why they were. I saw a lot of condescending glances and fearful ones from children. Darcy ran to go get the paper, and I could feel harsher stares on me. A lot of the stares were from Mothers or Fathers. They had little children with them, a lot of them were little children I had met or I had babysat before.

_But February made me shiver_

_With every paper I'd deliver_

_Bad news on the doorstep_

_I couldn't take one more step_

When Darcy came back with the paper she started dragging me in Buster in the direction of the coffee shop, the one safe haven from all of that. The waitress knew about The Avengers, she had been caught in the battle, she saw Captain freaking America without his mask and didn't report it on the news; we knew that we could trust her. Darcy dragged me inside the café, and we sat down at the usual table and she opened the paper. Beth brought us coffee without being asked, "What happened?" She asked. I motioned for her to sit down. She turned around, "Charlie I'm taking my break!" She called into the kitchen. The man gave her a thumbs up and she sat down. Darcy flipped through the paper, covering every inch of it. She turned the paper around and pointed at an article, we stared at the paper, 'Daily Bugle article trashes Avengers girl, Alexandra Harbor'. I turned to Beth, "Do you have the Daily Bugle?" I asked. She shook her head, "I don't, I'm sorry." She said. Darcy stood up, "I'll be back in 5 minutes, just read this to see what it says." I nodded, "Ok." I said. I was afraid of what I would find.

Darcy burst through the door, waving a paper around. We stopped reading when Darcy came back in and pushed the paper out of the way. Nobody seemed to notice us, after all this was New York. Places like New York and Las Vegas, you could dance naked in the streets and only a handful of people would notice you, it would probably wind up on YouTube, but only a handful of people would see it happen. "This was the last on. I hope this is the right day. What did you find out?" Beth told her everything and I didn't even look up from the table. "Why would he think it's you?" Darcy asked, "He might not." I said, "S.H.I.E.L.D might have paid him to say that. They've had it out for me for a while now." Beth and Darcy nodded, "Ok." They both said, knowing it was possible, but it was me going through whatever options I could think of, and I still had a bit of a grudge on Fury. "Look Alex, stay calm. I'll read the article." Darcy said, trying to calm me down. I didn't want her to read the article out loud. I just took the paper from her and told Darcy to come and sit on that side of the table. I looked to the front page and couldn't stop staring at it. I just couldn't stop staring at it.

_I can't remember if I cried_

_When I read about his widowed bride_

_But something touched me deep inside_

_The day the music died_

The Daily Bugle

The Menace of New York

By: J. Jonah Jameson

I know I don't write to many articles myself, but this is truly front page news. I believe many of you are familiar with the last name Harbor. I think we can remember everybody from Dr. James R. Harbor, the doctor; or his long list of delinquent family members; the 9/11 war hero; and most recently the young girl who participated in The Battle of New York, Alexandra Harbor. That little girl, played a big part in the battle, yet now she refuses to be in the news about it. Even Tony Stark, when asked about her, refused to talk as to why there was a child in the middle of a war of the worlds. There were 7 Avengers; Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Captain America, Assassin 1, Assassin 2, and Alexandra. My head reporters, Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson, and Gwen Stacy have all tried to interview her at one point, but she remains stubborn enough not to do an interview. I don't know why she's so defensive about all of this. I know the battle must have been scaring and disturbing, and she might be a little bit afraid. Now, I could understand that with her family name she wants to stay out of the news, but she helped save New York from aliens. She saved many lives during the battle, yet she refuses to admit that she played a significant part in the battle. She's refused every begging reporter without a second thought. That's not too different from the mercilessness of her family. I have often stated how I didn't think The Avengers were really heroes, and she tops that stack. She did some good things in the battle, but she's not a hero. She's only a school aged child, and she did things she shouldn't have. I know this may be hard to believe, but I was attacked last night. And I was attacked by her; Alexandra Harbor attacked me when I was walking home. I know it may not seem very possible, as some of you might know her. On my way home from The Daily Bugle Gala when I was attacked by a young female, who I am certain was Alexandra Harbor. School starts in a week and a half, who wants her to go to school with their children?

I nearly threw the paper to the ground. I placed my head in my hands and started to cry. I couldn't help it. I didn't attack him, and nobody was going to believe me. I had already lost every bit of cred that I worked hard to get. I lost my friends, and I needed help. I had Darcy and Beth to help me out, but that wasn't really enough. I needed more people to help me. My phone buzzed, it was my landlord, surprisingly. "What is it?" Darcy asked. "Landlord." I said quietly, holding out my phone so she could read them as well. Landlord: Alexandra, because of the recent backlash of the news, I need you and Darcy to move out by next week. "Oh my god." Darcy said, as she read. "Where are we supposed to go?" I asked, almost begging her for help. "We'll think of something. But first we need to clear this up with Jameson. We were at the arcade last night, and I can prove that." Darcy said. I nodded, "Look, I can help too." Beth said, "You guys came here after you left the arcade." I nodded, "It's going to be ok." The both of them said. I couldn't believe them at the time. I just couldn't believe them.

_So bye-bye, Miss American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry_

_And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_

_Singin' "This'll be the day that I die_

_This'll be the day that I die"_

"Everything is over." I said, as Darcy dragged my towards The Daily Bugle building. Beth did the same thing with Buster. "Come on." Darcy said, "We need to go there now. We need to clear this up." Darcy kept on saying. "I'm going to die!" I said. Darcy wouldn't have any of that, she just dragged me and grabbed Beth's arm. She dragged us right up to the front door of the Daily Bugle building. "Darcy this isn't a good idea. I can get a new identity, I can move countries. I can live in a cave! But please don't make me do this." I begged, "He's not going to believe me. He's always going to think that I did something wrong, I screwed up during The Battle of New York. I can't fix that." I said. She stopped, "This is what this is about isn't it?" She asked. I didn't know what to say, "Alex it's not your fault. You didn't know enough about what was going to happen, but S.H.I.E.L.D put you in there like you did. They didn't have any right to do that to you." She said. I nodded, "Thank you for that." I said, "Thank you." I didn't know what else to say. They were so nice to me, and I didn't think I deserved it.

We went inside the building, and Darcy stopped up to the receptionist desk, "We need to talk to J. Jonah Jameson!" Darcy demanded. All of the security guards came out and surrounded us. They all were armed, and they were all pointed at me. I held up my hands and Darcy stepped in front of me. "Hey, whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?" Darcy asked one of the guards, her hands on her hips. Beth handed Buster's leash to me, and I was almost pulled to the door. He was getting stronger and stronger each time he tried to do something like that. Darcy and Beth started their speech on how I couldn't have been the one that attacked Jameson. I couldn't help but want to worship them as they made that speech. I was so happy that they cared enough to try and protect me. The guards let us through and walked with us up to J. Jonah Jameson's office. They didn't let me go in, but Darcy and Beth did. They talked to him about all of it, and when they came out, he did too. He actually apologized to me about it all. He actually agreed to go on the jumbo-tron and apologize.

_Did you write the book of love_

_And do you have faith in God above_

_If the Bible tells you so?_

_Now do you believe in rock and roll_

_Can music save your mortal soul_

_And can you teach me how to dance real slow?_

_Well, I know that you're in love with him_

_'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym_

_You both kicked off your shoes_

_Man, I dig those rhythm and blues_

_I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck_

_With a pink carnation and a pickup truck_

_But I knew I was out of luck_

_The day the music died_

_I started singin' bye-bye, Miss American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry_

_Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_

_Singin' "This'll be the day that I die_

_This'll be the day that I die"_

_Now for ten years we've been on our own_

_And moss grows fat on a rollin' stone_

_But that's not how it used to be_

_When the jester sang for the king and queen_

_In a coat he borrowed from James Dean_

_And a voice that came from you and me_

We got it set up pretty quickly, in about an hour and a half. Jameson and I were going on the jumbo-tron together and he was going to apologize in front of everybody in New York. The Daily Bugle was going to broadcast it on its news channel. That was the best part of my day, when J. Jonah Jameson apologized to me in front of my face, and in front of New York city. That made me feel so much better about myself, and I was hoping that my landlord would reconsider kicking me out of the apartment. He was humiliated as soon as the screen turned on. "Hello everybody in New York." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. I couldn't help but smile at his nervous behavior. "I—I am here to retract my earlier statement about Alexandra Harbor. It was not her who attacked me last night after all." He said, "Now, I may not know that identity of my attacker, I am here to apologize to Alexandra for my false notions." He said. "Alexandra, I'm so sorry that I blamed you without any actual proof." He said, faltering. It wasn't much later that he shut it all down. It was over faster than I thought it would be. All due to embarrassment.

_Oh, and while the king was looking down_

_The jester stole his thorny crown_

_The courtroom was adjourned_

_No verdict was returned_

After the whole jumbo-tron incident, Jameson fired half of his staff and cleared his desk off in one swipe. He even took his computer off without a second thought. Then he took his desk lamp off the floor and repeatedly smashed it against the desk then threw it through his glass door and threw it over all of the cubicles. He was kicking and punching at everything within his reach, and screaming louder than the Hulk mid-battle. I just couldn't stop laughing; I was doubled over. Darcy was laughing so hard that she almost started crying. Buster was staring at him; not taking his eyes off him for a second. Beth was taking pictures and snickering. His assistant was webcasting his melt down under the title, JAMESON'S HULK-OUT MOMENT. It was all over the internet and it had 50,000 views in less than 15 minutes. His reporters were just staying as far away from him as they could; they were terrified that they would get fired. By the time we finally left the building, all of New York had seen that video. That became one of the best moments of my day.

People had stopped giving me the dirty looks; they didn't try and hide their children and grandchildren from me. I actually got stopped on the sidewalk by strangers who apologized to me for everything that had happened earlier that day. Darcy and Beth celebrated by buying scratch offs and a Powerball ticket, they each got $15 bucks from the scratch offs, and we ended up going and 'repainting' the Daily Bugle building. People actually helped us, and so did some police officers. Now that's what I call team work. I still have a little bit of resentment for those people though, they automatically believed Jameson. Even my landlord, somebody I thought I could trust, believed him right off the bat, as soon as the story reached her. I actually felt good about myself for the first time in around 3 months, and I actually wasn't dreading going back to school. But as, usual with me, there had to be something or somebody to knock me down about 50,000,000 pegs. It all started right after we dropped Beth off at her job. My landlord met Darcy and I at the front door of the apartment building. She was standing out on the front steps, waiting for us to come back. Seeing her outside on the steps, I just knew that she was waiting for us.

"Alexandra, Darcy… I fear you still must move out of the building. Ever since The Battle of New York… people have feared you. Alexandra, you scare people. People don't want their children to go to school, or even talk with you anymore." She said, as if disappointed in me. She was disappointed in me. "If only you had stayed out of the ba—" I cut her off. "If only I had stayed out of the battle…" I said, "Look you're not my Mom. You can't tell me what I can and can't do." I snapped. She looked at me shocked; I was usually more polite than that. "Alexandra," She said as if I had done something illegal, "Look, I know my Dad _threatened_ you and your husband to let me stay here. I knew that before you told me that. I know you've never liked me." I snapped, "But that doesn't matter anymore. We're gone." Darcy and I went up to our floor as quickly as I could. "That wasn't smart of me." I said, "No it really wasn't." Darcy said, "But she did deserve it." Sometimes it felt good to have a roommate crazier than I was, and that's saying something. Darcy kept trying to tell both me and herself that everything was going to be ok.

We were basically packing up everything we could see. We did the stuff we would actually need first, then we went to everything else. "Darcy?" I asked as I packed the technology away. "Yeah?" She asked back, packing away the kitchen appliances. "Do you think we'll find a place to stay?" I asked quietly. She looked at me through the counter window. "Of course." She said, but I could see in her eyes that she was nervous herself. We didn't have that many friends, and it wasn't like we could just check into a hotel. S.H.I.E.L.D or the FBI or the CIA or some other place that wants my family dead would show up. "Why don't we try and list everybody out?" She said as we were finishing up those boxes. "Beth." Darcy said, starting us off. We both knew that wasn't such a good idea. "I don't think she has enough room." I said, rehashing what she told us. She told us about only having one bedroom and a kitchenette. "Yeah, you're right." She said, pointing out something the both of us knew. "Steve." I stated. I was trying to figure out who to stay with. "Same with him, plus you said S.H.I.E.L.D bugged his apartment." Darcy pointed out, I nodded.

I didn't want to say that I forgot about that, because I didn't forget things, but when I wasn't thinking about them, sometimes it just didn't occur to me. "If S.H.I.E.L.D's there, then we don't need to be anywhere near that." I said, still holding a grudge against Fury. "Dr. Banner." She said. She didn't know what else to do, even though she barely knew him. "He's trying to stay out of the news." I pointed out. He tried to change his name, or at least temporarily. "I didn't think of that." She said. "Stark." I stated. "I don't know, he might not let us." She said. He was a billionaire, so he could afford it all. "Darcy, that's all I've got." I said, there was nothing else I could think about. "Me too kid." She said. "Should we try and ask him?" I asked, "Yeah." She answered. I placed the technology box on top of the rest and went back for the blankets and pillows. I folded them up as small as I could make them, but I still needed 5 boxes for them. We were going to have 3 times the amount of boxes I thought we would. Darcy walked over with her last 2 boxes, 1 was kitchen appliances and the other was pet supplies.

"Is that everything?" I asked, looking around the room, which was nearly bare. The only things which were still in the rooms was the couch, the refrigerator, and the bed. "Everything we could fit in boxes." She said. Darcy pulled all of the cords out of the walls, "Wait; leave that one phone." I said, referring to the one by the door. I picked it up and dialed a familiar number. "Hey, Katie. Yes, yes it's me Alex. When your Dad put in the carpet in my bedroom, your Dad said he had a number for moving trucks, can I have that number?" I asked, I scrawled the number on a note pad. "Ok, thanks Katie." I said, hanging up. I sighed and put my hand to my head. "Ok, so know we'll have somewhere to put our stuff." I said, trying to put a bright side on it. She smiled sadly and nodded. "I'll get the cords and side tables." She said, "You get the stuff out of the bathroom." I nodded. I found a lot more towels and a couple of blankets, that I didn't know my Dad stored there. I shoved it all into the box and ripped the shower curtain off the rod. I was still kind of mad, and I learned my own strength when I pulled the rod out of the wall by accident.

"What was that Alex?" Darcy yelled from the living room, "Nothing important." I said truthfully, "Just the shower rod." I tried to finish packing everything away, but I kept on feeling like I was forgetting something. I heard a thud, "I'm ok." Darcy called. "Now what was THAT?" I yelled, gripping my boxes and walking into the living room. There was a hole in the floor, "Oh my god. That's what I forgot about." I said, placing the boxes on top. I sat down beside Darcy and looked inside. I pulled off one of wooden planks and lifted the small jewelry box out. "I remember Deuce and I watching them hide this in there." I said. She peered at the box, but didn't dare touch it. "What's in there?" She asked. "It's my Great-grandmother's jewelry box." I said, "When she died the prices on these things skyrocketed." I said, grinning widely. "How much is this worth?" She asked. "With how big it is, the box itself it worth like $500," I said. "And that price is the lowest guess I have.

It might be worth more than that, maybe even twice that. From what my Dad said, she got it from _her_ Great-grandmother." She smiled widely. I opened the jewelry box, "Oh my god." I whispered. "Now this stuff is probably worth about $100,000." I said. Almost of that stuff was over a hundred years old. I snapped the box closed and placed it in my backpack. "Darcy, call the moving company." I said, I put the boards back where they were. "I guess the glue just failed." I said, "They did put it here when I was 3 or so." She nodded. "Ok, so do we have the suitcases and backpacks?" She asked. I pointed over by the door, "All done." I said, holding up my hands. She nodded, "Ok, so we go ask Stark if we could stay?" She asked. I nodded, "But why?" She asked. "We could buy a new apartment with all this stuff." I sighed, not wanting to explain it. "Darcy, I need that money. I need $50,000. You can have the other $50,000, but I need the money." I said. She didn't question it; she knew it had something to do with my 'family'. "Let's go ask Stark then." She said. I nodded, "To Stark."

_And while Lenin read a book on Marx_

_A quartet practiced in the park_

_And we sang dirges in the dark_

_The day the music died_

_We were singin' bye-bye, Miss American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry_

_Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_

_Singin' "This'll be the day that I die_

_This'll be the day that I die"_

_Helter skelter in a summer swelter_

_The birds flew off with a fallout shelter_

_Eight miles high and falling fast_

_It landed foul on the grass_

_The players tried for a forward pass_

_With the jester on the sidelines in a cast_

_Now the halftime air was sweet perfume_

_While the sergeants played a marching tune_

_We all got up to dance_

_Oh, but we never got the chance_

_'Cause the players tried to take the field_

_The marching band refused to yield_

_Do you recall what was revealed_

_The day the music died?_

Stark Tower was just down the street from my house. It was down the block from where I lived, all you had to do was get past all the crazy fan girls that were half of 1/3 of his age. He was surprisingly understanding when I told him what happened. He let us in the front door and talked to us for almost an hour about everything that we had been going through. He agreed that I could stay at the Stark Tower. He agreed that _I_ could stay at the Stark Tower. Darcy had to find her own way back to New Mexico, which Jane was packing up to head somewhere else. Darcy said that during their conversation Jane just said that they were heading to Florida, where they could be closer to the coast. Stark said that he could get away with having me there because of me being in the battle with him, in any other circumstances they would think I was his daughter or something, and we both already had enough bad news. There were enough bad people out to get us, and I had to start school in week and a half. I wanted Darcy to meet my friends, other than Carmen, the fun dip dipstick girl.

But I needed to figure things out on my own, Darcy was a good friend, but she helped me far too much. I know that sounds pretty ungrateful, and trust me, I'm not. She helped me work everything out, and helped me piece at least most of my life back together. I needed to do that on my own if I was going to get anywhere with it. I couldn't spend my entire life running, even though I'd tried that approach. The movers dropped everything off and we split Darcy's stuff out. We mostly separated our stuff when we packed it, so the towels and blankets and shampoos were about it. "Darcy…" I said as she prepared to leave. She turned around, "Thank you for everything." I said, "This has been the most epic time of my life." She nodded and hugged me, "Same here Alex." She said that everything would be fine in New Mexico, and wherever they were going. I told her that if she ever needed anything, just to call my cell phone. She said she would, but I wasn't so sure. A lot of people said they would call, but never did. Like my Mom, or my Father, or Deuce and Dina.

_We started singin' bye-bye, Miss American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry_

_Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_

_And singin' "This'll be the day that I die_

_This'll be the day that I die"_

_Oh, and there we were all in one place_

_A generation lost in space_

_With no time left to start again_

_So come on, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick_

_Jack Flash sat on a candlestick_

_'Cause fire is the devil's only friend_

Pepper was extremely happy that there was going to be another girl in the tower. I told her I wouldn't watch reality shows with her, but I would do anything else. Then she made me watch How I met your Mother and I locked myself in the dumbwaiter until Stark pulled me out and said that I could hide in his lab whenever I needed to.

_Oh, and as I watched him on the stage_

_My hands were clenched in fists of rage_

_No angel born in Hell_

_Could break that Satan's spell_

_And as the flames climbed high into the night_

_To light the sacrificial rite_

_I saw Satan laughing with delight_

_The day the music died_

_He was singin' bye-bye, Miss American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry_

_Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_

_And singin' "This'll be the day that I die_

_This'll be the day that I die"_

_I met a girl who sang the blues_

_And I asked her for some happy news_

_But she just smiled and turned away_

_I went down to the sacred store_

_Where I'd heard the music years before_

_But the man there said the music wouldn't play_

_And in the streets, the children screamed_

_The lovers cried and the poets dreamed_

_But not a word was spoken_

_The church bells all were broken_

That night, I got settled in my new room. I didn't have to do much, other than put my bags away. All I really did was call Carmen and set up that she'd take the cats. Her parents were going to let her keep the cats, since I knew I wasn't going to be able to. But that night that wasn't what I worried about, I loved those cats, but that wasn't what I was worried about. I was worried about Tim and Amy. I remembered the letter I sent 3 days before.

Dear Tim and Amy,

I'm coming to get you guys. I don't know when, but I'm coming to get you guys soon.

- Alexandra Harbor

That was all it said, that was all I wrote. I told them I was coming to get them because I didn't want to fail them again. I didn't want to fail them once again. Later that night I went up to Stark and he said that he would help me, even though it was illegal. We went and picked up Tim and Amy, around 11:30 pm and we got them some supplies. Then we put them on a train out of New York. The train was heading to North Carolina. With the help of Stark, I was able to completely erase their files, all of them. They were going to get a brand new life in North Carolina. Some acquaintances of Stark's wanted kids, and they couldn't have them, so we decided that Tim and Amy would be best off with them. At that point I knew exactly what was going to happen, he wasn't getting out of prison anytime soon. He wasn't going to be able to do anything anytime soon. But I did have a little bit of a plan; I was going to slip him bail. If he paid the guards enough money, he could get out. That amount of money just so happened to be $50,000. Every time I got enough money to pay off the debt, something got in the way. But there was a chance he would get out of prison, and he could help me deal with the rest of it.

_And the three men I admire most_

_The Father, Son and the Holy Ghost_

_They caught the last train for the coast_

_The day the music died_

_And they were singin' bye-bye, Miss American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry_

_And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_

_Singin' "This'll be the day that I die_

_This'll be the day that I die"_

_They were singin' bye-bye, Miss American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry_

_Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_

_And singin' "This'll be the day that I die"_

I might have lost a lot, but I was going to fix it all. I knew I could fix it all if I tried.

* * *

**Da, Da, Da. I hope you see why it took me so long to write this damn chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Growing up

**I'm back! I was on vacation, and I didn't exactly want to use it on their Wi-Fi because it used my email and I was too busy to write on Taken from Translation. As soon as I got back on Friday I started working on Chapter 5, because I forgot to work on it. I work hard on this story, and I want you guys to review, if anyone's out their reading this, please, just please review! **

**Because of lack or inspiration and the fact that I made it a songfic, I've been having issues finishing it. But it will be over soon. There shouldn't be an epilogue, but soon it will end and Chance to see the stars will start. After that, CSS, I'm working on the How to screw up a universe, then Iron Man 3. I still need to find the script for that, or at least piece together enough quotes to write it. I've already figured out what to do about Thor: The Dark World. I even have an ending that I may or may not use for it. But I think she's going to be in the scenes on Earth, and just those, until maybe the end.**

**I even added a little part in this for my friend Tyler, who wanted his character to try and hack some stuff in Stark Tower, so pay close attention to that. I think it's going to be a pretty funny part, just not for Alex. There's also a couple angry uncles to watch out for.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Growing up

I had to do so much growing up after The Battle of New York. I had even more growing up to do after the issues with Jameson started. But most of the growing up I did started as soon as I had to go back to school, about a week and a half after I went to stay with Stark. Staying with Stark and Pepper wasn't the issue. Stark and Pepper were nice to me, they gave me everything I could need and offered me even more, but I didn't want anything expensive or anything else. I didn't want to take advantage of them, I didn't want to have to keep up with anything else, and I didn't want to get too attached to anything. I didn't like the way that I was being treated by the other kids, but I couldn't exactly do anything about it. I wasn't the same girl as I was before summer began. I didn't bite back like I used to, whenever they would insult me I would just walk away. I knew that was why I should have done that all along. I didn't do that because I didn't realize what I had to lose. I wasn't thinking about the fact that I could lose everything I took advantage on. It was all gone, everything that I thought of as normal.

I didn't think that I would lose my privacy as much as I did, I was able to shut JARVIS out of my room and disable the cameras, but I was being followed to school by reporters. I had some of them hide in a bush in front of my school. I pepper sprayed him when he jumped out pointing his camera at my face and he ran screaming down the street. Nobody seemed to like me anymore; my teachers were afraid of me and didn't want to teach me, my classmates despised me and tried to make me angry, and most of my friends were distancing themselves from me and they didn't care about me anymore. Despite the fact that the initially helped me, almost everybody tried to stay away from me. I did still have some friends, barely though. It was Carmen, Danielle, Kaiann, and Tyler. They stuck by me, though thick and thin. I even made a new friend in the process, her name was Rayina Anderson. She was an exchange student from Alaska. She and her twin brother had issues with dealing with each other. They absolutely hated each other, and since he had to stay in kindergarten an extra year, they got into luck.

She said that he was crazy, but she probably just hated her brother a lot. I could understand why they didn't get along, Seth was, and I'm not lying, extremely crazy. He was the boy that somehow lit his tray on fire in the cafeteria, and I don't even want to know how. She became an outcast because her brother was held back and because she was a little bit obsessed with Star Trek. But that wasn't really the point, as soon as they remained behind me, they became outcasts as well. Carmen said that the cats went absolutely insane when she took them home, but then became her little sister's pets. The others just didn't want to lose the one person that had stayed with them when they had issues. When other people didn't want to be friends with them, I stayed behind them and I became an outcast. Well, I became more of an outcast than I already was. I hated being an outcast, but I didn't need the others. It may have been absolute torture for me, but I couldn't do much about it. Aubrey was walking around and talking like she was Queen of the World and she would mock and taunt me whenever she could.

"How's your Dad? Oh that's right, he's in prison." She would say, while walking down the hall with her friends. Kids would snicker and gossip. I didn't even bother saying I paid the bail. "How are your Avenger friends? Oh I forgot, they don't care about you." She would say after I walked past her locker. Kids would laugh and say more stuff like that. I didn't even bother saying I was in contact with them all. "What's going on in your life? Oh wait, you don't have a life." She would say in front of all of our classmates. Kids would laugh and mention that I got kicked out of my apartment. I didn't even bother saying I was living with Tony Stark. None of my teachers even cared that I was being severely bullied. At some points they actually encouraged Aubrey to do that, and most of the time that was Mrs. Clarowitz, her aunt. Everybody was telling me how horrible my family was, even though they were the nicest people in the world until you crossed them. Unfortunately I had crossed them myself.

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

As soon as I found out that I was Thor's daughter, it all started to change. Every day, I was thinking about it, even in the middle of class. I couldn't think of anything else at some times. Most of the time I was fine, but some days it was more evident. I could feel something different, like my DNA was realizing its own potential. I know that probably makes absolutely no sense, but nothing made sense to me. I was hearing everything they were saying, but I wasn't really listening. "Alexandra!" Mrs. Clarowitz yelled, as I was staring out the window. I turned to face her and I heard the entire class, except for my friends snicker. Aubrey glared at me like she won, I could tell that it was her that turned me in. "What did I just ask the class?" She demanded. "You asked the class: When did Hitler first become Führer or Germany?" I said, repeating her exact words. "Then what is the correct answer?" She asked, standing over my desk. She had her hands on her hips and was trying to look as threatening as she possibly could. "Adolf Hitler became Führer on August 2nd, 1934." I stated as calmly as I could. I learned all of that last year; it was pretty easy for me to learn, as I memorized it all.

The internet conformed it all, and so did Steve's war stories conformed it all. He talked way too much about World War II. He seemed to like the idea of telling war stories, and Darcy fell asleep when she was there. "Wrong!" She yelled. She didn't seem to care that I was right. "No it's not." I said, shaking my head. "You think you're smarter than everybody, don't you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "No I don't. But I do know that I'm right about this." I said. "Alexandra, pack up your things and just go to ISS." She said. I just sat at my desk and crossed my arms; I wasn't going to go to ISS for something that I was right about. "Mrs. Clarowitz?" Rayina asked, raising her hand. I drew my fingers across my neck in a rapid fashion. She was making a dangerous gamble, and she knew it. "She's actually right there; it says so in our history book." Rayina said in her most polite voice. Mrs. Clarowitz lost all appearance of anger as she walked over to Rayina's desk. She looked over her shoulder at the book, and Rayina pointed it out. "That is indeed correct." She said with surprise evident in her voice.

She didn't even turn around. It was like she was a completely different person. "Thank you for pointing that out Rayina, I was thinking about the date when he became dictator." She said, walking back to her desk. Then she turned around as if remembering something. "Alexandra, I thought I told you to go to ISS." She said. Aubrey smirked uncontrollably. "I didn't do anything wrong!" I exclaimed, "Just because you didn't know what it was doesn't mean I should get in trouble because you don't like that I was right." She crossed her arms. "Alexandra go to ISS!" She yelled. "No I didn't do anything wrong." I said. I could see my old friends' nervousness. "She didn't do anything." Gabby said. "Yeah, she didn't do anything." Maddie agreed. "Who else agrees with them?" Mrs. Clarowitz said. More people than I thought would raise their hands did; Abby, Gabby, Maddie, Morgan, Kaiann, Carmen, Danielle, Tyler, Rayina, Clara, Autumn, and the superintendent. Nobody seemed to notice that he was at the door. "Mrs. Clarowitz, can we talk in the hallway?" The superintendent said, as calmly as he could. The superintendent was a friend, or he was a friend of Don Rio. Class ended early that day. That was around 2 weeks before Thanksgiving break.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

That day at lunch I told all of my friends about what I learned, it was something that I didn't tell them before was. They weren't too shocked, or they said they weren't. I just dismissed it as The Battle of New York threw everybody off. Most people didn't believe in aliens before that, and those who did probably thought it was like E.T. or something like that. I think I really pissed Area 51 off though. Even though they said that it didn't shock them, nobody ate lunch that day. We just weren't really hungry after all of that. Thor was my father. That was just too hard for the 8 of them to swallow. After 10 or so minutes, Dina and Deuce came over to sit with us. Dina said that her father wanted to see me, that he said it was something good. I felt nervous; I didn't exactly trust any of them. But Don Rio was the one I trusted the most out of them, because he wasn't related to my father. Or my 'Father', I didn't even know what to call him anymore. I knew my day wasn't going to end too well. If Don Rio would talk to me, even if it had nothing to do with the others, then they wouldn't be too far behind.

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We paint it red to fit right in_

_Whoa_

I walked home from school on my own that day. It wasn't the first day that I had done it, but it was the first day that I regretted it. Usually Buster would meet me under a tree in the courtyard, and I would walk home with him, but I couldn't do that anymore. I didn't live in my apartment, where he learned to open the fire escape window on his own. I lived in Stark Tower now, an amazingly high-tech place, where it was so heavily guarded that I couldn't get out through the fire escape unless there was an actual fire. Plus, I didn't want Buster to be out on his own, I didn't exactly want any reporters to try and take my dog away from me again. That's an even longer story than explaining breaking my grandfather out of prison in Mexico. So let's just say I may not be on the good side with the law, but I can drive a hatchback through a brick wall. But not letting him come pick me up, well that wasn't exactly my best idea. At first I thought maybe it was just because I was so used to him walking with me, he would take care of me. Even though he was a dog, he was more than that to me.

But, it turned to be because not even 5 minutes after I left the school, I realized that I was being followed. I didn't know what to do, so I kept on walking. He knew that I knew he was there. He knew that I knew who he was. He knew that I knew that I was running out of time. But even though I knew that I said, "What do you want?" It was my uncle, Deuce's father. "I'm here to give you one final warning, Alexandra." He said. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. He had a gun pointed at my head. "Alexandra, you have until January 1st to pay me back. By then, we'll be in San Francisco, dealing with some business. If you don't give us the money by then, you're dead." He said, setting the gun down. I nodded furiously, as I could fight back but not from a gun. I couldn't take a firearm to school, and I wasn't even planning on trying. There were sometimes where our lockers would be searched, with our parents/guardian's permission of course.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

His grip on my arm was so tight; his nails were digging into my bone. I winced as he started to twist my arm. Usually I would have stopped him already, but he had a gun pulled on me. "I'm sorry." I said, even though I wasn't. I was trying to make him think I was more frightened than I really was. He didn't seem to tell that I was lying, but he never seemed to tell when I was lying. I was really good at lying, I had always been. "I did have the money. He can prove that I did have it." I said, "He'll help me when he gets out. I know he will. Please just give me more time." I was really and truly nervous. He shook his head, "I know you gave him the $50,000 as bail. But Alex, that's not what we need. I'm happy that you got him out of there, but give me $50,000 by January 1st, or you will die." He said, as if telling me that I had until January 1st to read a book. He made it seem as if it was nothing, but I knew he was trying hard not to kill me on the spot. "Now remember what I said, Alexandra." He said, "If you don't pay me back, then I will kill you. Got that clear?" He asked. I didn't even get a chance to nod; he punched me in the stomach. I landed flat on the ground, I gripped my backpack as tightly as I could. I didn't even try to stand up; I knew it would wind up getting me punched again, or worse, shot.

"Alexandra, remember what happens when you cross the Seven." He said, standing over me like I was prey. To him, I probably was prey. "The last _woman_," He put emphasis on the word woman, "Who double crossed the Seven was Samantha Grace Walker." He said, snarling at me. "Do you know what happened to your mother?" He asked. I shook my head, pulling my backpack closer to me. "Well, you'll find out sooner or later." He said, starting to walk away. When his back was turned I pulled myself to my feet. "Is she dead?" I asked, struggling to find my voice. It was odd for me, because I didn't usually have to deal with that. He didn't even turn around; he aimed the gun at me and shot. I easily ducked out of the way. "That was a warning shot kid; you should know that I don't give second chances." He said. I started walking in the opposite direction, but then I stopped. I knew what I was doing was risky, "Is that what happened to Sam?" I asked. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. To my surprise he didn't even pull the gun out at me. He raised his hand as if he was going to slap me, like he did when my cousins and I were little, like he always did.

Flashback

Whenever my Father wasn't around, I would fear the rest of them more than I ever thought possible. Don Rio was the only one that treated us well, but the rest of them were horrible to us. I think he was the only one that was ready to be a father when he became one. My 'father' struggled to adapt to be a father. He struggled greatly to be a father, and he didn't exactly succeed with it, but it was better than what his brothers did. Deuce, Dina, Sam, and I had learned to fear them. Deuce and Sam learned to fear their own father. It was so sad, but that was how it had to be. We had to fear them if we were to stay alive. They didn't want to be there as their children; they wanted us as little messengers. And I'm fairly sure that I'm the reason they enacted that plan. The first time he hit me was the first time they planned to send us out as little soldiers. My father didn't have any say in it, because he was off with Don Rio working on some other business which we weren't allowed to know about. There's one thing I need to tell you, before this happened I never even thought about going by Alex.

The First Time: 5 years old

It might not have even been the first time he hit me. I don't remember much about life before I turned 4, so it might not have been the first time. We were in one of their New York warehouses, the last time we ever would be. I was running around with the others. We were just having fun. We were having fun, but I was having trouble keeping up with them. I was so much smaller than the others. "Sammy! Robby! Dina! Wait up!" I yelled, looking around for them. Robby was what we used to call Deuce, before he got that nickname. "Alexandra!" Sam yelled out. I ran quickly around a corner, slamming into a big box. It fell right over where I was, and I screamed. I don't remember much about what happened next, but I remember that Sam pulled me out from the edge of the box. I started crying, and Sam tried to make me stop. "Alexandra, please don't start crying. Please, please, please don't cry. They can't see you cry. Alexandra, you don't know what'll happen if he sees you crying." He said in a rushed voice. He was trying to calm me down at the same time that Dina was telling me to shut up. They were trying to do anything to make me stop crying. "Please don't cry." Deuce said, his lisp heavier than it usually was.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" I heard a voice bellow, I could easily recognize it as their father. "Oh shit." Sam said, looking around the area in a rapid fashion. His breathing became uneven, and Dina about started crying herself. They all started looking around the room and I didn't know what to do. Then, to our relief, Sam seemed to realize something. He started dragging us behind some other boxes. They clamored on top of each other and back into the corner, as they didn't know what else to do. I didn't know what was going on. "Sammy…" I whined, louder than I should have. He grabbed me by my wrists and slammed his hand over my mouth. "He can't hear you." Sam hissed, throwing me on top of Dina. She muffled an, "OW!" But she tried to suppress herself. We waited for a long time, I don't know how long, but eventually, we thought he left. By the time my breathing evened, I was already preparing to walk out of there. I crawled towards the corner, and as soon as I got close he pulled me by my collar out of the corner. I screamed bloody murder, but Sam didn't move. Deuce and Dina tried to come get me, but Sam pushed them back. I was out into the middle of the aisle before I knew it.

I stood facing my furious uncle, "What did I tell you kids about playing around?!" He yelled. "N—Not to." I whispered. He had one hand gripping my arm and the other one pointing at the box. "Look what you did because of it!" He said, "You shouldn't have been playing!" He yelled. "I'm sorry!" I yelled. He raised his hand and smacked me across the face. I fell down to the floor and scrambled to my feet. He landed his hand on my face again. I screamed even louder. Sam rushed out from the boxes and ripped me away from him. "Look, I don't care if you are my Father!" Sam snapped, "If you hurt any one of them again, I will have you killed. Imagine how your brother would react to his daughter being hit by you. He wouldn't take it too well, would he?" Sam said, mocking him. He raised his hand to hit Sam, but he jerked back. "Too slow." He said, grinning like a madman. "You can't touch us anymore. Got it?" Sam said, I slowly slid my arm out of his grip and backed away. He had really started to scare me. I wasn't that scared of Uncle Trent as much anymore. I knew I would be safe, for the time being.

The Last Time:

There had been plenty of times that he hurt not only me, but Deuce, Dina, and Sam. I was around 8 at the time of that mission. "Look, we can't mess up this time." Sam said, rolling out the map in the air and slamming it on the table. "What exactly do they plan for us to do?" I asked. "They want us to go break Grandpa and Grandma from prison." Sam responded, handing me the packet. I flipped through the packet, "How do we even know it was them that sent us on this mission?" I asked. Deuce handed me the envelope. "It has their calling card on the back." He said, showing me the emblazed symbol. "It's a pressure engraving this time, not a stamp." Dina pointed out, talking to Sam. "I know!" Sam snapped, looking exhausted. "Sam what happened?" I asked, hoping I could help. He didn't answer me, leading me to believe that something was horribly wrong. "Look, we can't screw up again." Sam said, this time sounding desperate. "When we didn't stop them from getting arrested he got really mad." Sam said. I nodded, "I noticed. But he's always mad at us. That's why it confuses me." They looked confused.

"They never does anything for themselves, then they get mad at us when we fail, even though they didn't help us one bit." They nodded. "But Alexandra, that's the point." He said, "They want us to get this done. Then they're going to send us on another mission after mission until we drop dead." I nodded reluctantly. "What's going to happen if we fail this time?" Dina asked, looking close to a breakdown. "Dina, look at me! All of you, just look at me!" Sam snapped, turning to face us. "If we don't get them out of prison, we'll get harder and harder missions until we die. If either one of them dies…" His voice cracked, "Let's just say that we might have a fate worse than just being hit." He shuttered. "Sam… are we going to be ok?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. I really and truly was afraid. "I—I don't know." He stuttered, looking confused himself. It scared me to know the oldest, and the only one who ever knew what we were doing. We were in the middle of nowhere, no idea of how we were supposed to do it, or even why they weren't doing it. They just liked giving us the hardest jobs they could think up. "We can't fail again." Sam said, shaking his head. "I think we all know that now." I muttered.

He stared me down. "We're dead if we fail this time." I said. We didn't exactly fail that time. It was a lot more successful than we thought it would be. We made it there alive. We didn't get killed when we went under the electric fence. We were able to break into the prison. We were able to avoid most of the guards. We were able to break them out of prison. We were able to get 25 miles through the desert before we were found. But that was when things started to fall apart. They shot our car so we had to make a run for it. We were almost back home before they shot her. Everybody but Grandma made it back home. Grandpa was distraught and they wanted to kill us on the spot. As soon as we got back to the warehouse, Uncle Trent made it clear that he was the one that was going to dish it out on us. He was angry, so furious at us. Not even ten minutes into his 'talk' I could barely take the pain I was feeling, my face stung so badly. At that point I just wanted to curl up in a hole and die. That was around the time he took out a gun. If it wasn't for Sam Deuce would have died. Sam couldn't take the idea that his little brother was going to die. Sam took the shot for Deuce, that's why we rarely mention him.

End of Flashback

Just by looking him in the eye, I could tell that everything that was running through my head was running through his. His eyes widened and he took a step back, letting his hand drop to his side. He turned around and walked down the sidewalk as quickly as he could, leaving me to stand there shocked. I just couldn't understand what happened. I couldn't believe that he was the same man that made my childhood miserable. I don't know how long I stood there, but he got the point across very well. At some point, I just started running towards the Stark Tower as quickly as I could. I ran for about a block before I stopped, no longer able to see him in the distance. I shouldn't have stopped running, "Hello Alex." Don Rio Garcia said. "What the fuck do you want?" I nearly snarled out. "I'm here to let you know what happened." He said, "We've been trying to calm them down. But we can't give you the money ourselves." He was talking about himself and my 'Father', that's why he didn't show up yet, he was trying to get me the money I was going to need. "Alex, soon this is going to get completely out of hand." He said, "Like it hasn't already." I said, scoffing. He nodded, and just turned around, "I'm sorry." He said.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

When I got back to the tower, I called my friends. I told Dina what her Dad told me, and they all came over. Let's just say, Stark wasn't too pleased to have so many extra guests, but I somehow talked them into letting them stay for a while. We finished our homework and played a couple of games. Then about 45 minutes into our visit I noticed that Tyler had disappeared, sometime during our Monopoly game I realized that he had ran off. "Guys…" I said when I figured it out. Tyler was pretty good with technology, and I felt concerned that he was going to mess up something. As if reading my mind JARVIS came over the intercom. "Ma'am, I believe that your friend went to Mr. Stark's workshop." He said. "Shit." I muttered under my breath, trying to remain calm. At that point both Stark and Pepper came running down the hall, "Oh my god." Pepper said, trying to stay calm herself. "ONE OF MY SUITS IS GONE!" Stark yelled, turning a bright shade of red. Stark looked as if he was going to murder everybody in the room.

"God damn it!" I yelled, "He is so fucking screwed when I get my hands on his mother fucking body. I am going to strangle that little idiotic jackass!" I said, huffing and running after Stark and Pepper. If he took the suits there was no guarantee what he would do, he wasn't exactly the most sane person out there. "That didn't make much sense yet I know exactly what she means." Morgan said as they were following us. When we got to his workshop I saw how bad of a condition it was in. The tools were everywhere, the workbench was no more than splinters, Dummy had a lampshade on his head, and almost all glass in the room was broken. "This reminds me my birthday party in 2010." Stark said, muttering under his breath. "J!" He yelled, "Tell Happy to look for him and monitor the cameras." He said. JARVIS agreed. I don't think we stood there for long, because I don't think it was much later that JARVIS said he was on the roof. Then he said he wasn't on the roof, which only made us start running.

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

We ran up the stairs as we didn't have the time to wait for the elevator. We just ran up there as quickly as we could. Pepper was running up the stairs in high heels; now that was impressive. I rammed the door open as soon as I made contact with it. When we got up there I nearly had a heart attack. "Holy fucking shit!" I yelled. Stark stared at him in the suit. He was waving at us like he thought it was funny. At that point everybody was horrified that he was either going to kill himself or one of us. He was looking like an idiot. "JARVIS put the suit into auto land!" Stark yelled. As soon as he landed I ripped him from the suit, literally ripped him from the suit. "Holy shit." I heard Stark say, seeing the mark I left on the suit. "Damn." Dina said, unbelieving to the sight in front of her. A caused a lot a damage to that one suit. I literally ripped it open. I had found out about one more Asgardian ability that I didn't want to have. "Guys." I said, dropping Tyler to the ground, "That door was bolted shut wasn't it?" I asked. Stark nodded. "I'm pretty sure that it was." Stark said, taking pictures of the damage, probably to put it into my file or something. I felt like I was going to pass out. I think my friends left around then.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

* * *

**You know something? This is actually the last chapter for this story, and don't worry, I've got the first chapter done with the other story, but I'm going to write it all before publishing it. It might be a while before I get it over with. Alex might have nothing to do with Captain America 2. She might just be in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D for a long time.**


End file.
